


The Sinful Love Story

by Riren18



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren18/pseuds/Riren18
Summary: Berawal dari api yang membakar panti asuhan di mana (Y/n) tinggal kemudian membawa (Y/n) pada suatu takdir yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.Kehadiran kakak-beradik Sakuma membuat (Y/n) memasuki babak baru yang dimana (Y/n) harus mengalami kenyataan yang tak terduga.Namun, dalam kisah ini terdapat kisah romansa yang terlarang antara (Y/n) dan kakak-beradik Sakuma. Bagaimanakah kisah tentang ketiganya ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Ensemble Stars (Ansuta) © Happy Elements**

**The Sinful Love Story © Riren18 & abnormal_affect**

**Pair : Sakuma Rei X Reader X Sakuma Ritsu**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, and Angst**

**Warning : OOC, typos tak terkendali, humor yang receh, dan unsur-unsur yang mengandung bawang :D**

Riren18 & abnormal_affect hanya meminjamkan karakter dari game Ensemble Stars (Ansuta) dan kami berdua tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic yang kami buat. Hanya sekedar untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri dan juga para pembaca fanfic di fandom Ensemble Star (Ansuta) ^^

Jika tidak suka dengan cerita kami, silahkan klik tombol **_back_** dan jika suka silahkan di nikmati hingga akhir ya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam selalu terasa hening dan sunyi, namun malam itu menjadi malam yang berbeda bagi (Y/n) dan juga para penghuni panti Yumenosaki. Dalam waktu sekejap warna merah dan rasa panas memenuhi bangunan panti asuhan Yumenosaki yang berlantai 2 tersebut.

Para penghuni panti asuhan Yumenosaki segera berhamburan keluar demi menyelamatkan diri masing-masing, termasuk (Y/n) yang sedang menuruni anak tangga demi menyelematkan diri.  
Ketika sudah sampai di lantai bawah dan hendak keluar, (Y/n) mendengar suara seseorang meminta tolong dan pada akhirnya (Y/n) menghampiri salah satu kamar yang belum terbakar.

(Y/n) pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan sesampainya di dalam kamar, (Y/n) melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 7 tahun lebih muda darinya yang sedang terduduk lemas di atas lantai kayu sambil menangis ketakutan.  
Segera (Y/n) berlari dan memeluk anak laki-laki tersebut seraya berkata...

“Hajime-kun, jangan menangis ya. Ada aku di sini dan ayo kita segera keluar. Apakah kau bisa berdiri?”

Hajime menggeleng dan segera (Y/n) menggendong Hajime kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat hendak keluar, tiba-tiba sebuah papan kayu yang cukup besar siap terjatuh ke arah mereka. Segera (Y/n) berlari menghindar dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi Hajime yang masih kecil. Tapi sayangnya kecepatan (Y/n) berlari tidak tepat dan menyebabkan punggung (Y/n) terhantuk papan kayu. (Y/n) mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya demi menjauhkan dirinya serta Hajime dari panti yang mulai terbakar semua.

Setelah 50 meter berjalan, akhirnya (Y/n) pun kehilangan kesadaran dan seketika Hajime pun menangis keras sambil memanggil-manggil nama (Y/n).

“(Y/N)-NEE! (Y/N)-NEE BANGUN! HUEEEEE....” Hajime tidak tahu harus bagaimana, keadaan seluruh gedung panti sudah hampir terbakar habis dan keadaan (Y/n) semakin parah jika dia hanya diam disana, dan pada akhirnya akan mati terbakar.

Bersamaan dengan itu pemadam dan petugas medis pun datang dan mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Oogami Kouga dan Hakaze Kaoru, dua pemuda laki-laki yang bertugas menjadi regu penolong sayup-sayup mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil....

“Hei Kaoru mesum, apakah kau mendengar suara tangisan ?” Koga sebenarnya ketakutan, ia bertanya pada Kaoru barangkali hanya ia yang mendengarnya.

“Aku mendengarnya, _wanko_.”

“Jangan sesekali kau memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup ‘dia’ saja yang memanggilku seperti itu.”

“Wah...wah.... apakah kalian berdua mempunyai hubungan khusus ?”

“Jangan memulai gosip yang tidak-tidak, Kaoru mesum. Aku dan ‘dia’ tidak ada hubungan apapun!. Lebih baik sekarang kita selidiki darimana suara tangisa itu berasal.”

“Baiklah. Semoga saja itu bukan sesuatu yang tak terlihat.”

“Jangan memulai hal yang tidak-tidak, bodoh!”

“Tapi ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Namun, bisa saja itu beneran tangisan manusia.”

Setelah itu keduanya pun berjalan menuju sumber suara dan tak butuh waktu lama keduanya menemukan sosok Hajime yang menangis dan sosok (Y/n) yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat keduanya menghampiri kedua sosok tersebut. Setelah itu Kaoru segera membawa Hajime ke dalam dekapannya sambil bertanya dengan nada yang lembut....

“Adik kecil siapa namamu ? apakah kau terluka? " tanya Kaoru dengan lemah lembut mencoba menenangkan Hajime yang masih syok.

Dengan keadaan yang masih menangis, Hajime kecil pun menjawab pertanyaan Kaoru...

“Namaku...hiks....Hajime. Aku...hiks... tidak terluka....hiks...tapi (Y/n)-nee ....hueee” Hajime masih tersedu-sedu mengingat kejadian mencekam barusan.

Kouga langsung memeriksa keadaan (Y/n) dan seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan tak lama Kouga mengangkat tubuh (Y/n) dengan hati-hati. Kaoru yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kouga pun langsung bertanya pada Kouga....

“Apakah keadaannya parah ? ”

“Ku rasa cukup parah dan ku takut perempuan ini mengalami gangguan pada syarafnya. Pokoknya sekarang kita harus segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kau bawa anak itu bersama kita.”

“Baiklah.”

Keduanya pun segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu demi menyelematkan nyawa (Y/n) yang mungkin saja terancam akibat benturan dengan papan kayu tadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berkendara hampir 15 menit, Kouga beserta Kaoru pun sampai di rumah sakit pusat kota. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kaoru segera bergegas keluar mobil demi meminta bantuan untuk membawa (Y/n) menggunakan kasur rawat.

Selang beberapa menit, datanglah Kaoru dengan beberapa perawat lelaki lainnya sambil membawa kasur rawat.  
Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ketiga perawat dan Kouga memindahkan tubuh (Y/n) dari dalam mobil milik Kaoru ke ranjang rawat. Setelah memindahkan tubuh (Y/n), salah satu perawat sekaligus teman dari Kaoru dan Kouga pun bertanya soal keadaan (Y/n)....

“Ougami, bagaimana keadaan pasien tersebut ? ”

“Sepertinya perempuan itu mengalami cidera pada bagian punggung dan kemungkinan buruknya akan berpengaruh pada saraf kakinya. Tapi, ku harap dugaanku salah karena kasihan adik kecilnya nanti. Oh, ya, kau sedang dapat _shift_ malam, Adonis ?  ”

“Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Tadi kau bilang pasien tadi mempunyai adik kecil, sekarang di mana adiknya ? ”

“Dia masih ada di dalam mobil Kaoru. Untuk adiknya mau di titipkan ke siapa ? ”

“Titipkan saja ke Suou atau Nito. Aku yakin mereka mau menjaga anak kecil itu dengan baik.”

“Kedua orang itu ada dimana sekarang ? ”

“Seingatku keduanya sedang melakukan pengecekkan beberapa pasien. Paling 10 menit lagi mereka kembali ke ruangan perawat. Aku permisi dulu karena aku harus melaporkan keadaan pasien pada Dr. Sena dan juga Dr. Sakuma.”

“Baiklah. Terima kasih atas saranmu tadi, Adonis."

“Sama-sama, Ougami.”

Setelah Adonis pergi meninggalkan Kouga sendiri, kini Kouga harus membujuk Hajime yang masih ada di dalam mobil untuk keluar.

“Hei bocah, ayo cepat keluar dari mobilnya Kaoru.”

Seketika Hajime malah makin mundur dan memasang ekspresi takut pada wajahnya. Kouga hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya melihat respon Hajime atas perkataannya barusan. Tanpa Kouga tahu, secara diam-diam ada seseorang mendekati dirinya dan ternyata orang itu adalah.....

“Kau ini harus bisa berbicara dengan nada lembut pada anak kecil. Mereka akan takut apabila kau berbicara dengan nada bicara yang seperti itu, _wanko_.”

“Terserah aku mau kayak gimana, dasar bodoh.”

“Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Jangan berbicara yang buruk di depan anak kecil. Adik kecil, ayo sini sama onii-chan. Onii-chan tidak akan menyakitimu atau memarahimu.”

Dengan nada yang lembut dan juga sebuah senyuman mampu membuat Hajime datang menghampiri bahkan memeluknya. Seseorang itu mengelus rambut Hajime dengan sayang dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Sementara itu Kouga hanya mampu terdiam dan tak berbicara setelah melihat seseorang itu berhasil membujuk Hajime keluar dari dalam mobil bahkan Hajime memeluk orang itu seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal lama.

“Apa yang kau lamunkan, _wanko_ ? Ayo segera masuk ke dalam sebelum angin malam membuat tubuhmu sakit. Aku tidak ingin _wanko_ ku yang manis sakit dan membuatku repot nantinya.”

“Diam kau, dasar sialan!!!!”

Seseorang itu hanya tertawa sambil mendekap dan menutup sebelah telinga Hajime agar tidak mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir Kouga.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu (Y/n) sedang di tangani oleh Dr. Sena Izumi dan beberapa perawat. Mereka berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa (Y/n) dan sebisa mungkin menghindarkan (Y/n) dari cidera yang parah. Setelah selang 30 menit pada akhirnya nyawa (Y/n) terselamatkan tapi sayangnya (Y/n) harus mengalami kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya. Dr. Sena sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun cedera yang di alami oleh (Y/n) cukup parah dan jika (Y/n) ingin kembali bisa berjalan maka dia harus rajin menjalani _Fisioterapi_ demi menstimulus sarafnya yang telah terganggu akibat cidera yang dialaminya.

Setelah selesai menjalankan tugasnya, Dr. Sena pun keluar dari ruangan operasi sambil menghela nafas dan memasang wajah yang agak murung. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kouga dan yang seseorang yang menggendong Hajime tadi pun berjalan melewati Dr. Sena tapi langkah seseorang itu berhenti dan seseorang itu pun bertanya pada Dr. Sena......

“Kenapa raut wajahmu tampak muram sekali, Izumi ? ”

“Aku gagal menyelamatkan pasien yang dibawa Kaoru-senpai dan Ougami tadi.”

“Eh ? maksudmu dia meninggal ?"

“Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku gagal membuat dia kembali seperti sebelumnya. Pasien perempuan itu terancam akan mengalami kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya. Dia mengalami cidera yang cukup parah pada bagian punggungnya dan jika dia mau untuk bisa berjalan seperti dulu maka mau tak mau dia harus menjalani _Fisioterapi_ secara rutin. Tapi, apakah dia memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menjalani terapi dan biaya berobat di sini ? ”

“Tak ku sangka akan jadi separah itu dan kasihan adik kecilnya ini jika tahu soal keadaan kakaknya. Hmm.... soal biaya dan yang lainnya biar aku saja yang tanggung. Tinggalkan kabari saja ke aku soal biaya dan yang lainnya.”

“Kau sedang tidak mabuk kan, Sakuma-senpai? " Dr. Sena terkejut dengan sikap Dr. Sakuma barusan, tidak seperti biasanya ia menawarkan jasa untuk menanggung biaya pasien.

“Tidak. Memangnya salah jika aku menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan ?. Aku menolongnya tentu saja dengan niat yang baik, bukan karena ada maunya seperti Kaoru.”

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Kaoru pun bersin dan merasa ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Kembali lagi ke Dr. Sena dan Dr. Sakuma yang masih berdebat akan perkataan Dr. Sakuma beberapa saat lalu....

“Biaya terapi di sini tidak murah dan belum lagi biaya perawatan dalam kasus perempuan ini cukup menghabiskan banyak uang. Apakah kau baik-baik saja akan hal itu ? ” Dr. Sena mencoba meyakinkan Dr. Sakuma sekali lagi, barangkali dia berubah pikiran.

“Ku rasa akan baik-baik saja. Kasihan bukan apabila perempuan itu tidak ditangani secara benar dan kasihan juga adiknya nanti apabila harus mengurusi kakaknya yang lumpuh sementara dirinya masih kecil. Sepertinya aku berencana untuk mengadopsi keduanya dan tentu saja ku adopsi sebagai adik angkat.”

Lagi-lagi perkataan yang mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Dr. Sakuma, sebuah hal yang terkesan mendadak dan tanpa pikir panjang. Mengatakan akan mengadopsi dua orang pasien yang bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu dan bertatap muka secara langsung.

“Baru kali ini aku melihat Sakuma-senpai tampak begitu peduli pada orang lain, terutama pada perempuan. Apakah Sakuma-senpai sudah mulai tertular virusnya Kaoru ? ”

“Terserah kau saja, Izumi. Oh, ya, tolong titip adik kecil ini ke Nito ya. Jaga dia sampai kakaknya tersadar ya. Satu lagi, tolong urusi administrasinya dan untuk bagian _Fisioterapi_ nya biar aku yang bertanggung jawab menjadi terapisnya.”

“Baiklah, Sakuma-senpai. ”

“Terima kasih, Izumi. Aku mau ke ruanganku dulu.”

Dr. Sakuma pun pergi meninggalkan sosok Dr. Sena yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar operasi sambil menggendong Hajime kecil yang bingung dengan keadaan yang ada. Untuk kesekian kali Dr. Sena hanya bisa menghela nafas akan keadaan orang-orang dan keadaan yang ada di sekelilingnya yang kadang suka berubah dari waras menjadi sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari berlalu, akhirnya (Y/n) membuka kedua matanya dan rasa pusing serta bingung segera memenuhi kepalanya. Bau obat serta antiseptik terasa sangat menyengat indra penciumannya. Pemandangan ruangan pun di dominasi oleh warna putih dan seketika (Y/n) yakin jika dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Seketika bayangan akan kejadian kebakaran itu mulai terputar dan membuat dirinya takut sekaligus trauma. (Y/n) pun juga khawatir akan keadaan Hajime yang terakhir kali dia ingat berada di dalam gendongannya.

Saat (Y/n) hendak mencoba untuk bergerak, terutama pada bagian kakinya dia merasa ada yang aneh. Sekeras apapun (Y/n) mencoba untuk menggerakkannya kedua kakinya tetap diam dan malah terasa sangat sakit. Rasa takut pun semakin menyelimuti (Y/n) dan dia takut jika ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima. Tanpa (Y/n) tahu, secara perlahan tapi pasti ada seseorang yang akan memasukki kamar (Y/n) dan benar saja tak lama muncul seorang dokter muda berambut sewarna platina dengan kedua iris mata hijau emerald yang tajam. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, dia pun mendekati ranjang rawat (Y/n)....

“Anda sudah bangun, nona (Y/n) ? Bagaimana keadaanmu ? ”

(Y/n) menatap pemuda dengan jas dokter itu dengan tatapan penuh waspada. Tapi, dengan suara yang pelan (Y/n) menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang....

“Keadaanku tidak begitu baik. Entah kenapa kakiku terasa sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan. Apakah anda tahu apa yang terjadi padaku ? ”

Dr. Sena pun menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih diam sebagai jawaban. Merasa terabaikan (Y/n) pun kembali bertanya dengan nada bicara yang agak tinggi dari sebelumnya.

“Aku hanya bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku ? Anda tinggal menjawab saja kok kesannya susah sekali.” (Y/n) bersikeras mencoba mendapatkan jawaban dari Dr. Sena.

Dr. Sena akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan dia pun perlahan menatap ke arah (Y/n) lalu dia pun mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada (Y/n).....

“Dengan sangat berat hati harus ku sampaikan jika anda mengalami kelumpuhan pada kedua kaki anda akibat kerusakan pada saraf tulang belakang anda.”

Seketika kedua bola mata (Y/n) terbelalak mendengar jawaban Dr.Sena dan saat itu juga (Y/n) merasa waktunya terhenti. Bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan keadaan yang seperti itu ?. (Y/n) pun terdiam dan bahkan menundukkan kepalanya. Dr.Sena mengerti perasaan (Y/n) tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena semuanya telah terjadi namun Dr.Sena pun mencoba untuk menghibur (Y/n) dengan solusi yang dibicarakannya dengan Dr. Sakuma 2 hari yang lalu....

“Anda tidak perlu merasa sedih atau murung karena kemungkinan anda bisa jalan kembali cukup besar asalkan anda rajin mengikuti _fisioterapi_. Soal biaya perawatan serta yang lainnya sudah di tanggung oleh seseorang yang akan menjadi terapismu nanti. Selain itu dia berniat untuk mengadopsimu dan juga anak kecil bernama Hajime itu sebagai adik angkat. Aku tahu ini pasti mengejutkan dan tak pernah terbayang dalam hidupmu namun jika aku boleh menyarankan, hadapilah apa yang ada dengan sabar serta ikhlas dan tetaplah melangkah maju ke depan walaupun harus mengorbankan yang berharga untukmu.”

(Y/n) masih terdiam dan mencoba mencerna kata tiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh Dr. Sena barusan. Bagi (Y/n) keadaannya sekarang sangatlah menyedihkan dan malang namun ada seseorang yang sangat baik dan ikhlas menolong dirinya dan juga Hajime, salah satu anak kecil yang tinggal satu panti asuhan dengan (Y/n).

Meskipun begitu entah kenapa (Y/n) masih merasa agak ragu akan kebaikkan orang tersebut. Takutnya suatu saat orang itu akan meminta sesuatu dari dirinya yang jelas-jelas hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang sederhana.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya (Y/n) kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dan membalas perkataan Dr. Sena tadi....

“Jika aku boleh tahu siapa nama orang yang mau menolongku dan juga Hajime ? Satu lagi, sekarang Hajime berada di mana ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hajime.”

“Dr. Sakuma Rei, itulah namanya. Jika kau bertanya soal anak bernama Hajime, sekarang dia bersama dengan Niito, salah satu perawat di rumah sakit ini. Jika anda ingin bertemu dengannya, aku bersedia mengantarmu ke sana. Bu.....Bukannya aku peduli tapi aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter saja.”

Seketika (Y/n) ingin tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Dr. Sena yang terakhir. Rona merah muda tipis pun hadir di wajah tampan milik dokter muda tersebut. Namun, pada akhirnya (Y/n) mencoba untuk memasang ekspresi datar daripada nanti dia kena semprot oleh dokter muda tersebut.

Pada akhirnya (Y/n) di bantu oleh Dr.Sena untuk bertemu dengan Hajime dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Selama perjalanan menuju tempat Hajime berada tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya namun saat di pertengahan jalan keduanya bertemu dengan seseorang.

Ya....seorang dokter muda yang memiliki iris mata sewarna dengan darah dan memiliki rambut sehitam langit malam. Entah kenapa (Y/n) merasakan sesuatu saat matanya bertemu dengan mata dokter tersebut. Sebuah perasaan asing dan tak (Y/n) perlahan memenuhi hatinya.

Saat (Y/n) masih sibuk akan perasaannya, Dr. Sena pun menyapa Dr. Sakuma yang baru saja datang.....

“Selamat pagi, Sakuma-senpai.”

“Selamat pagi, Izumi. Ah.... selamat pagi, nona (Y/n) !”

Seketika (Y/n) terkejut mendapat sapaan ramah dari sang dokter muda tersebut dan (Y/n) membalas sapaan dokter muda itu  dengan suara yang lirih....

“Se...selamat pagi juga, _sensei_.”

“Akhirnya kau terbangun juga dari tidurmu dan aku turut bahagia melihat keadaanmu walaupun aku tahu kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sepertinya kau sudah tahu namaku dari Izumi dan soal lainnya yang ku bicarakan dengan Izumi 2 hari yang lalu. Jika kau tidak percaya maka itu pilihanmu tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin menolong dan membantumu. Tentu saja aku melakukannya tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Selain itu kau dan aku mengalami nasib yang sama. Aku serta adik laki-laki pun jadi anak yatim-piatu sama sepertimu namun orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Jika kau mau mempertimbangkan tawaranku, maka kediaman keluarga Sakuma akan menyambutmu serta Hajime-chan dengan hangat. Namun, jika kau tidak mau maka aku tidak akan memaksanya tapi aku tetap membantumu untuk kembali sembuh walau aku hanya bisa membantu secara finansial dan tenagaku saja karena kesembuhanmu ada di tanganmu dan juga Tuhan. ”

(Y/n) meresapi dan memikirikan penawaran yang tak biasa dari dokter muda itu dan jika dia menolak tawaran itu seperti memiliki hutang budi yang cukup besar pada dokter muda itu meskipun dia berkata ikhlas untuk menolong (Y/n). Pada akhirnya (Y/n) membuat sebuah keputusan untuk menjawab tawaran yang diberikan padanya....

“Aku menerima tawaranmu tapi aku harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kebaikkanmu ? ”

“Cukup kembali sehat dan jadi anak perempuan yang baik. Mudah bukan ? ”

Sebuah senyum simpul hadir di wajah tampan dokter itu. Entah kenapa detak jantung (Y/n) langsung berdegup tak karuan saat melihat senyum simpul tersebut, bahkan ada rona merah muda samar di pipi milik (Y/n).

“Sakuma-senpai lebih baik segera ke ruanganmu. Aku mau mengantarkan nona (Y/n) ke tempat Hajime berada.”

“Kalian mau ke tempat Hajime-chan ? ”

“Telingamu kesumbat ya, Sakuma-senpai ? Tadi kan aku bilang aku dan nona (Y/n) ingin ke tempat Hajime !. Lama-lama aku bisa kena hipertensi ketemu orang macam kau, Sakuma-senpai.”

“Hahahaha.....kau bisa saja, Izumi. Meski menyebalkan, kau kagum padaku bukan ? ”

“Si...siapa yang kagum pada orang aneh macam kau, hah ? ”

“Jangan tsundere begitu, Izumi-kun.”

“Aku tidak tsundere, Sakuma-senpai! Berhenti menggodaku! ”

“Kalau aku tidak mau berhenti bagaimana ? ”

“Ku pastikan wajah menyebalkanmu itu akan jadi jelek! ”

“Maksudmu wajahku tampan, hm ? ”

“Menyebalkan, bukan tampan. Dasar Sakuma-senpai bodoh! ”

“Kalau aku bodoh mana mungkin aku jadi dokter, Izumi-kun.”

“Terserah kau sajalah.”

“Hahaha.... kau ini aku hanya bercanda dan jangan memasang wajah begitu. Nanti para pasien tidak mau di periksa olehmu lho, Izumi-kun.”

“Berisik! Nona (Y/n) abaikan saja orang bodoh itu dan jangan mau jadi adik angkatnya. Anda tidak mau kan ketularan sifat narsis dan anehnya ? ”

(Y/n) hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada ucapan Dr. Sena dan pada akhirnya Dr. Sakuma ikut bersama Izumi dan (Y/n). Tentu saja sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat Hajime berada di iringi oleh percakapan.... lebih tepatnya godaan Dr. Sakuma dan balasan dari Dr. Sena. Dalam hati (Y/n) hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua dokter tampan dan muda tersebut.

Lalu tanpa (Y/n) tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang merupakan sebuah awal kisah yang tentu saja baru baginya. Namun, kisah yang akan dihadapi oleh (Y/n) tidak akan seindah cerita para putri didalam buku dongeng anak-anak. Ada banyak kejutan, rasa manis, serta pahitnya kenyataan yang akan di hadapi oleh (Y/n).

Bagaimanakah kisah (Y/n) selanjutnya ? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ensemble Stars (Ansuta) © Happy Elements**

**The Sinful Love Story © Riren18 & abnormal_affect**

**Pair : Sakuma Rei X Reader X Sakuma Ritsu**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, and Angst**

**Warning : OOC, typos tak terkendali, humor yang receh, dan unsur-unsur yang mengandung bawang :D**

Riren18 & abnormal_affect hanya meminjamkan karakter dari game Ensemble Stars (Ansuta) dan kami berdua tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic yang kami buat. Hanya sekedar untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri dan juga para pembaca fanfic di fandom Ensemble Star (Ansuta) ^^

Jika tidak suka dengan cerita kami, silahkan klik tombol back dan jika suka silahkan di nikmati hingga akhir ya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat dan kini (Y/n) beserta Hajime sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Sakuma. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang bicara namun akhirnya keheningan ketiganya terpecah saat Hajime bertanya pada (Y/n).....

“(Y/n)-nee kita mau ke mana ? ”

(Y/n) pun menoleh ke samping dan tak lama (Y/n) tersenyum pada Hajime dan berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hajime, namun sayangnya Rei telah mendahului (Y/n) untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hajime barusan.....

“Kamu dan (Y/n)-nee akan tinggal di rumahku, Rei-nii. Apakah Hajime-kun mau tinggal di rumah Rei-nii ? ”

Hajime pun tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu dengan malu-malu dan suara yang pelan, Hajime pun menjawab pertanyaan Rei.

“Ha...Hajime mau, Rei-nii ! ”

Rei pun tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah belaian kasih sayang pada puncak kepala Hajime. (Y/n) pun tersenyum melihat keakraban Hajime dan juga Rei. Namun, di sisi lain (Y/n) merasa tidak enak karena Rei sudah terlalu baik padanya, terutama untuk biaya pengobatan kakinya. Selain itu Rei juga tidak segan untuk mengadopsinya dan juga Hajime. (Y/n) berjanji akan membalas kebaikkan Rei suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berkendara, akhirnya mobil limosin milik keluarga Sakuma pun berhenti di depan pintu masuk mansion Sakuma. (Y/n) dan Hajime hanya bisa terkagum dalam diam melihat kediaman Sakuma yang ternyata luar biasa mewahnya. Supir yang mengendarai mobil langsung keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju bagasi mobil untuk mengeluarkan kursi roda milik (Y/n).

Setelah kursi roda sudah siap, Rei pun segera keluar dari mobil dan dia pun bersiap untuk mengeluarkan (Y/n) dari mobil.....

“(Y/n), berpegangan pada leherku sebentar. Aku akan memindahkanmu ke kursi roda.”

(Y/n) menuruti perkataan Rei dan dengan mudahnya Rei mengangkat tubuh (Y/n) kemudian membawa (Y/n) dalam gendongan ala bridal style nya. Entah kenapa (Y/n) merasa berdebar saat Rei menggendongnya dengan cara yang seperti ini. Tapi, pada akhirnya (Y/n) memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan yang ada. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Rei mendudukkan (Y/n) di kursi rodanya dan akhirnya Rei, (Y/n), dan Hajime masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut.

Setelah pintu terbuka, ketiganya di sambut oleh barisan butler dan maid. Lalu dengan kompak kedua barisan tersebut memberikan sambutan hormat pada sang pemilik rumah.

“Selamat datang, tuan Rei. ”

“Ya. Oh, ya, apakah kalian sudah mempersiapkan kamar untuk nona dan adik kecil ini ? ”

Rei bertanya pada semua pelayannya dan salah satu dari maid pun menjawab pertanyaan Rei dengan nada bicara yang sangat sopan.

“Kami sudah menyiapkannya, tuan Rei.”

“Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sudah menyiapkannya dan mulai sekarang kalian semua harus melayani nona (Y/n) dan Hajime dengan baik. Terutama bagi para maid tolong perlakukan (Y/n) dengan hati-hati karena dia masih dalam masa pemulihan. (Y/n) dan Hajime sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Sakuma karena aku telah mengadopsi mereka sebagai adik angkatku. Jadi, perlakukan mereka seperti kalian memperlakukanku dan juga Ritsu.”

Sekali lagi dengan serentak para butler dan maid keluarga Sakuma pun menjawab.....

“Kami mengerti, tuan Rei.”

Sementara itu (Y/n) bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat mendengar nama Ritsu. Melihat wajah (Y/n) yang tampak bingung membuat Rei tersenyum dan tak butuh waktu lama Rei pun kembali berbicara setelah para butler dan maid membubarkan diri.....

“Jika dilihat raut wajahmu, aku yakin kau kepikiran dan menebak-nebak siapa Ritsu. Pada waktu yang tepat aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Aku sih inginnya mengenalkanmu padanya sekarang tapi mengingat sikapnya yang kadang susah ditebak membuatku mau tak mau harus mencari timing yang tepat. Kau mau kan bersabar untuk bertemu dengan, Ritsu ? ”

(Y/n) pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Rei barusan.

“Oh, ya, Hajime-kun kamu mau tidur bersama (Y/n)-nee atau ingin tidur sendiri ? ”

“Ha...Hajime ingin tidur sendiri saja. Hajime tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat (Y/n)-nee. Hajime ingin (Y/n)-nee cepat sembuh.”

Rei pun tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Hajime barusan dan Rei pun mengelus rambut Hajime dengan sayang.

“(Y/n), kau sangat beruntung memiliki adik seperti Hajime-kun . Menggemaskan dan berhati malaikat. Aku jadi iri padamu.”

“Sayangnya Hajime bukan adik kandungku meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya seperti saudara kandung.”

“Begitu, ya. Maaf apabila aku telah berkata seenaknya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, _sensei_.”

“Terima kasih atas kebaikkanmu, (Y/n). Oh, ya, jangan panggil aku _sensei_ karena sekarang kau juga sudah jadi bagian di keluarga Sakuma. Jika kau mau, boleh saja memanggilku Rei-nii. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau, kau boleh panggil aku apa saja asalkan jangan sensei.”

(Y/n) terdiam sebentar dan tak lama dia pun membalas perkataan Rei barusan....

“Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu, Rei-san atau Sakuma-san ? ”

“Boleh saja.”

“Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu, Rei-san.”

“Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke kamar kalian ! ”

Rei, (Y/n), dan Hajime pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dekat pintu masuk dan tanpa ketiganya sadari sejak mereka sampai di dalam rumah ada sepasang mata memandang ketiganya dengan tatapan tak suka. 

.

.

.

.

Hanya perlu waktu sebentar untuk sampai di kamar Hajime dan Rei pun membukakan pintu kamar. Setelah pintu di buka tampaklah sebuah kamar dengan nuansa sailor dan terdapat boneka kelinci putih besar di salah satu pojok ruangan. Warna putih dan biru tua menjadi warna yang menghiasi kamar Hajime. Luas kamar Hajime cukup besar untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Ranjang tidur, lemari pakaian, serta hal lainnya sudah di siapkan oleh para pelayan keluarga Sakuma dan tentu saja mereka di perintah oleh Rei untuk melakukannya.

Hajime tampak suka sekali dengan kamar barunya. Rei pun kembali tersenyum melihat reaksi Hajime yang menggemaskan dan tak lama Rei pun bertanya pada Hajime....

“Apakah Hajime-kun menyukai kamar ini atau Hajime-kun tidak suka dengan kamarnya ? ”

Secara tiba-tiba Hajime memeluk Rei dengan erat dan membuat Rei agak sedikit kaget dengan sikap Hajime barusan. Tak lama suara imut milik Hajime kembali terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Rei....

“Hajime sangat menyukai kamarnya, Rei-nii. Hajime belum pernah punya kamar bagus seperti ini. Terima kasih Rei-nii untuk kamarnya dan Hajime merasa sangat bahagia sekali.”

Rei pun tersenyum dan kembali mengelus rambut Hajime dengan sayang. Rei pun membalas ucapan Hajime.....

“Syukurlah jika Hajime-kun menyukainya dan Rei-nii turut bahagia jika Hajime bahagia. Kau bebas melakukan apapun di kamar ini dan segala yang kau butuhkan sudah Rei-nii siapkan. Jika butuh sesuatu, Hajime-kun bisa panggil para kakak maid dan butler ya. ”

“Baiklah, Rei-nii. ”

“Sekarang Hajime-kun ganti baju lalu istirahat sebentar. Nanti malam kita makan bersama ya. Oh, ya, Hajime-kun mau makan malam apa ? ”

Hajime kecil pun berpikir sebentar dan tak lama dia pun mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Rei...

“Sebenarnya Hajime ingin makan ochazuke buatan (Y/n)-nee sebenarnya tapi (Y/n)-nee sedang sakit. Mungkin Hajime akan pilih yang la----"

“Soal itu nanti biar Rei-nii yang buatkan dan nanti Rei-nii minta resepnya ke (Y/n)-nee. Tapi, jika Hajime tidak mau, maka Rei-nii tidak akan memaksa.”

Lalu untuk kedua kalinya Hajime memeluk Rei dan dia pun menatap Rei dengan tatapan penuh harap sambil berkata....

“Hajime mau coba ochazuke buatan Rei-nii ! ”

Untuk kesekian kalinya Rei kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hajime dan sementara itu (Y/n) turut merasa senang melihat keakraban keduanya yang tampak seperti adik-kakak sungguhan.

Tiba-tiba (Y/n) ada sesuatu yang memperhatikan ke dalam kamar karena pintu kamar Hajime sengaja tidak di tutup oleh Rei. (Y/n) pun mencoba menoleh ke belakang namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun di luar sana namun (Y/n) masih merasa ada yang memperhatikan walau dia tidak yakin itu benar atau tidak. Pada akhirnya (Y/n) mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saja daripada nanti melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

“Hajime-kun, Rei-nii mau antar (Y/n)-nee ke kamarnya. Hajime-kun tidak apa-apa di tinggal sendiri ? ”

“Tidak apa-apa. Hajime berani kok sendirian di sini. Tapi, nanti kasih tahu Hajime ya kamar (Y/n)-nee.”

“Kamar (Y/n)-nee berjarak 2 kamar dari kamarmu. Di pintunya terdapat (Y/n)-nee juga."

“Hajime mengerti, Rei-nii. Terima kasih atas infonya, Rei-nii.”

“Sama-sama, Hajime-kun. Rei-nii tinggal dulu, ya.”

Rei pun keluar sambil mendorong kursi roda yang tentu saja di tempati oleh (Y/n). Meski berjarak 2 kamar ternyata jaraknya agak cukup jauh karena ukuran setiap kamar cukup luas dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya (Y/n) merasa deg-deg an sekaligus penasaran dengan kamarnya.

Tak lama Rei pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka pintu kamar yang telah tertera nama (Y/n) di bagian samping pintu. Setelah pintu dibuka, Rei pun kembali mendorong kursi roda (Y/n) dan keduanya masuk ke dalam tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam seketika kedua mata (Y/n) terbelalak karena kamar yang akan dia tempati mirip seperti kamar para tuan putri di film Barbie yang pernah dia tonton saat masih kecil. Kamarnya bernuansa soft pink dan dark white. Luas kamar yang akan di tempati oleh (Y/n) ternyata lebih luas dari kamar Hajime dan tentu saja (Y/n) merasa senang sekaligus bimbang karena keadaannya yang tidak seperti dulu. Rei yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah (Y/n) pun segera bertanya pada orang yang belum lama menjadi adik angkatnya tersebut.....

“Ada apa, (Y/n) ? Kau tidak suka dengan kamarnya ? ”

(Y/n) menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama Rei pun kembali bersuara dan bertanya kepada (Y/n)....

“Lalu kenapa ekspresimu tampak murung seperti itu ? ”

“Aku hanya sedang berpikir betapa merepotkannya diriku yang sekarang. Belum apa-apa aku sudah merepotkan Rei-san dan sekarang aku akan merepotkan orang lain karena keadaanku ini.”

Secara tiba-tiba Rei berlutut di hadapan (Y/n) dan tanpa (Y/n) duga Rei menangkup kedua pipinya yang tentu saja membuat kedua mata (Y/eye color) bertemu dengan sepasang iris sewarna batu ruby milik Rei. Dengan nada bicara yang lembut namun tegas Rei pun berbicara sambil menatap (Y/n) dengan tatapan serius.....

“(Y/n) jangan terus-terusan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku serta para pelayan Sakuma tidak keberatan dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Aku mohon jauhi dirimu dari pikiran negatif seperti itu dan bersemangatlah meskipun keadaanmu seperti sekarang tidak mendukungmu untuk melakukan banyak hal namun aku yakin kau bukan perempuan yang lemah. Tersenyumlah dan bersemangatlah, (Y/n).”

Rei pun memberikan sebuah senyuman pada (Y/n) dan seketika (Y/n) merasa pipinya mulai menghangat dan detak jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan saat melihat senyuman Rei. Namun, sayangnya tangkupan tangan Rei pada pipinya pun di lepaskan dan entah kenapa (Y/n) merasa sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu.  
Lalu dengan suara yang agak pelan (Y/n) pun membalas perkataan Rei tadi......

“Rei-san sungguh baik dan selalu sabar menghadapiku. Aku berjanji akan tersenyum dan bersemangat. Terima kasih, Rei-san. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. ”

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Oh, ya, tepat di samping tidurmu ada interphone yang terhubung ke interphone di kamarku dan juga para pelayan di rumah ini. Jika kau butuh bantuan atau menginginkan sesuatu langsung bilang saja ya. Untuk terhubung dengan interphone milikku kau hanya perlu memencet tombol 0 ya. ”

“Aku mengerti, Rei-san. Terima kasih atas infonya.”

“Sama-sama. Oh, ya, apakah kau ingin mencoba kasurnya sekaligus beristirahat ? ”

“Iya, aku ingin mencoba kasurnya dan ingin beristirahat juga, Rei-san. ”

“Baiklah. Seperti tadi, berpeganglah pada leherku, (Y/n). ”

Rei pun mendekati (Y/n) dan tak butuh waktu lama tubuh (Y/n) sudah berada dalam gendongannya. (Y/n) pun berpegangan erat pada leher Rei. Saat berjalan menuju ranjang, Rei tidak menyadari jika salah satu tali sepatunya mengendur dan terlepas dan gara-gara hal itu Rei pun harus menerima akibatnya, begitupula dengan (Y/n). Rei tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya dan alhasil Rei beserta (Y/n) jatuh ke atas ranjang.

Posisi Rei dan (Y/n) pasti membuat siapapun salah paham karena kini Rei belum beranjak dari atas tubuh (Y/n). Jarak antar tubuh keduanya hampir tidak ada dan begitupula dengan wajah mereka. Saat Rei menoleh secara tidak sengaja bibir Rei bertemu dengan pipi kanan (Y/n). Ya..... secara tidak sengaja Rei mencium pipi (Y/n). Sekali lagi tidak sengaja.

Rei pun segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuh (Y/n). Pipi Rei terlihat memerah dan Rei pun menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara itu (Y/n) masih terdiam akibat ciuman Rei barusan pada pipi kanannya. Wajah (Y/n) langsung memerah dan degup jantungnya masih tak beraturan, bahkan (Y/n) tak berani menatap Rei karena dia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

Suasana canggung dan hening pun berjalan cukup lama, sekitar 20 detik. Namun, Rei akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya demi memecahkan keheningan serta mencairkan suasana canggung di antara dia dan juga (Y/n)....

“Maafkan aku, (Y/n). Aku sungguh tidak sengaja melakukan hal tadi. Jika kau mau marah padaku, aku terima. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, (Y/n).”

(Y/n) masih tidak mau menatap Rei karena malu dan diam karena dia bingung ingin membalas perkataan Rei barusan. Tapi, akhirnya (Y/n) mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Rei dan membalas perkataan Rei barusan dengan suara yang lirih...

“Rei-san tidak perlu minta maaf karena aku tahu Rei-san tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku tidak berhak marah atas kejadian tadi.”

“Kau yakin dengan hal itu, (Y/n)?"

“Tentu. Tapi, ku harap lain kali Rei-san lebih berhati-hati saja dan perhatikan dengan baik keadaan di sekelilingmu.”

“Terima kasih atas kebaikkanmu, (Y/n). Aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku. Oh, ya, apakah aku boleh meminta resep Ochazuke buatanmu ? ”

“Tentu boleh. Boleh aku minta selembar kertas dan juga sebuah pulpen ?. Sebelum itu bisakah Rei-san membantuku untuk duduk ? ”

“Boleh. Dengan senang hati.”

Rei pun membantu (Y/n) untuk duduk dan segera Rei mengambil selembar kertas dan juga sebuah pulpen yang terletak di dalam laci meja belajar. Setelah mendapatkan kedua benda tersebut, Rei segera memberikannya pada (Y/n).

Tak lama (Y/n) pun mencatat bahan-bahan dan cara memasak Ochazuke buatannya. Tapi, tanpa keduanya tahu sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang sewarna dengan warna mata Rei sedang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tak suka dan sosok itu pun berbicara lirih sambil sedikit mengumpat......

“Cih....apa-apaan si bodoh itu dan siapa perempuan serta anak kecil tadi ?. Semakin ke sini, si bodoh itu seenaknya saja membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah. Awas saja nanti, akan ku si bodoh itu pelajaran.”

Tak lama sosok itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar (Y/n) dan tentu saja sosok tersebut akan ikut berperan dalam kehidupan baru (Y/n).

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu (Y/n) dan Hajime tinggal di mansion milik keluarga Sakuma. Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya sudah tampak terbiasa tinggal di sana. Kini (Y/n) dan Hajime sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bunga mawar milik keluarga Sakuma. Taman tersebut di penuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga mawar yang cantik. Karena ukuran jalanan taman cukup luas, Hajime pun memutuskan untuk berlari-larian dan (Y/n) hanya mengawasi Hajime dari kursi rodanya.

Baru sebentar (Y/n) suara tawa Hajime tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara rintihan Hajime dan segera (Y/n) menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju sumber suara. Sesampainya di sumber suara mata (Y/n) terbelalak dan segera (Y/n) memasang ekspresi marah saat melihat Hajime yang menangis karena tangannya di cengkram oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya potongan rambut agak bob.

“Bisakah anda melepaskan tangan Hajime ? ”

Pemuda itu pun menoleh dan menatap (Y/n) tatapan datar tapi entah kenapa membuat (Y/n) merasa agak merinding. Namun, (Y/n) melawan rasa takutnya demi menyelamatkan Hajime dari pemuda tersebut walau (Y/n) tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

“Anda tidak tuli kan ?. Saya bilang lepaskan tanganmu dari Hajime atau.....”

“Atau apa, huh ? ”

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Hajime dan segera Hajime berlari menuju (Y/n). Entah kenapa (Y/n) merasa tidak baik apabila Hajime ada di sini. Pada akhirnya (Y/n) menyuruh Hajime untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Hajime, kamu masuk ke dalam rumah saja.”

“Tapi, (Y/n)-nee bagaimana ? ”

“Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pokoknya sekarang Hajime masuk ke dalam rumah, ya. Nanti aku menyusul.”

Tanpa membalas perkataan (Y/n) yang terakhir, Hajime langsung berlari meninggalkan (Y/n) dan pemuda itu. Kini tinggal (Y/n) dan pemuda yang menyakiti Hajime tadi. Pemuda itu masih menatap (Y/n) dengan tatapan datar namun auranya membuat (Y/n) ketakutan meskipun (Y/n) tak menunjukkannya pada pemuda tersebut.

“Tak ku sangka si bodoh itu membawa seorang perempuan cacat dan seorang anak kecil bodoh ke rumah. Padahal dulu dia tidak pernah sepeduli ini pada orang lain dan malah terkesan cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana caramu merayu si bodoh itu hingga dia mau membawa kalian ke sini....”

“Bisakah anda jaga ucapan anda ?. Saya tidak tahu siapa anda tapi saya tersinggung dengan perkataan barusan. ”

“Suka-suka aku mau bicara apa dan kau tidak berhak mengaturku, perempuan cacat.”

Jika saja kakinya tidak seperti sekarang, dapat di pastikan (Y/n) akan memberi tamparan pada pemuda bermulut kurang ajar itu. (Y/n) hanya memasang wajah geram dan ingin melemparkan sesuatu ke wajah pemuda itu. Melihat reaksi (Y/n), pemuda itu tertawa sinis dan tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu menarik tangan (Y/n) dengan kasar.

Akibat dari tarikan tersebut, (Y/n) pun jatuh tersungkur di atas rumput taman. Rasa sakit dan takut perlahan mulai menyelimuti (Y/n) dan (Y/n) hanya bisa pasrah jika pemuda itu melakukan hal kasar padanya. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik kerah baju (Y/n) dan otomatis membuat wajah (Y/n) berhadapan dengan wajah pemuda tersebut. Warna mata pemuda sama seperti warna mata Rei, namun tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk meski pada awalnya terlihat seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Pemuda itu pun kembali berbicara pada (Y/n) dengan nada bicara yang masih sama, dingin dan memakai bahasa yang agak kurang sopan serta bersifat mengancam....

“Dengar ya, perempuan cacat ! Mulai dari sekarang hidupmu tak akan tenang karena aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu serta anak kecil itu merasa tidak betah tinggal di rumahku dan si bodoh itu ! Jangan harap aku akan memberimu ampun atau berbuat baik pa----”

“Cukup Ritsu!”

(Y/n) dan pemuda itu pun menoleh dan ternyata Rei yang menghentikan perkataan pemuda bernama Ritsu itu. Ritsu langsung berdecih dan melepaskan dengan kasar genggamannya pada kerah baju (Y/n) dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Rei dan juga (Y/n). Rei pun segera menghampiri (Y/n) dan raut wajah khawatir tampak sekali di wajah anak sulung keluarga Sakuma itu.

“(Y/n), apakah Ritsu menyakitimu ? ”

“Tidak. Hanya menarikku hingga jatuh saja tapi tidak di apa-apakan olehnya. Namun, apakah ancamannya itu akan dia lakukan ? ”

“Ancaman ? ”

“Dia mengancamku dengan membuatku hidupku serta Hajime tidak tenang di sini. Pendek kata dia ingin aku dan Hajime keluar dari sini.”

Mendengar perkataan (Y/n) barusan membuat Rei langsung merasa sakit kepala, bahkan Rei sampai memijat pelipisnya dan raut wajahnya tampak sendu. Melihat reaksi Rei seperti itu membuat (Y/n) merasa agak penasaran dengan hubungan Rei dan pemuda bernama Ritsu tadi.....

“Rei-san.....”

“Ya? ”

“Bolehkah aku bertanya soal sesuatu padamu ? ”

“Tentu boleh. Mau bertanya soal apa, (Y/n) ? ”

“Maaf jika terkesan lancang tapi aku penasaran akan hubunganmu dengan pemuda bernama Ritsu tadi. Kalian berdua memiliki hubungan apa?"

Rei agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan barusan dan pada akhirnya Rei menjawab dengan nada tak semangat serta penuh kesedihan...

“Aku dan Ritsu adalah kakak beradik kandung. Tapi, sayangnya hubungan kami tidaklah seperti  kakak beradik pada umumnya sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat kami masih duduk di SMA. Untuk detailnya akan ku ceritakan di saat yang tepat padamu. Sekarang ayo kita masuk ke dalam karena angin sudah mulai terasa dingin dan tentu saja tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.”

Rei pun segera memindahkan tubuh (Y/n) ke atas kursi roda dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Sakuma .......

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_See you in the next chapter......_

 


End file.
